Hobbies
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Cyrus talks about hobbies while Jupiter is on guard-duty. Rated T for some swearing.


Hobbies

_Just some...strange humor.....if you could call it that. Kinda like serious humor this time. X3 _

* * *

This was the first day that Jupiter had been chosen to guard her boss, Cyrus, against any danger, killer, and flash flood warnings. A clear, breezy day, with barely any plan-stealing attempts from the moronic Rocket grunts. At first, the purple-haired woman thought that this was a good sign. After all, no clouds and plenty of wind seemed like a good thing, right ?

Hehehe....a good sign indeed, but with different expectations than she thought.

Jupiter knocked on the steel door of her boss's office. " Uh, Cyrus ? Are you in there ? "

"......Yes, Jupiter, " a muffled voice replied.

" All right.....can I come in ? "

" Why should you ? You're my guard, not my secretary. "

" .....I'm coming in anyway. "

With a slight push, Jupiter opened the door. In a wooden chair, the unemotional man named Cyrus had a pink frosted cupcake in one hand and a white remote in the other hand.

And sitting on a wide table was a television set, with a white device connected to it.

Cyrus glanced at Jupiter with a tiny hint of amusement in his gray eyes. " Good afternoon, Commander Jupiter, " he said in his usual monotone.

Jupiter sweatdropped at her superior. " Are you playing....the Wii ? "

" Yes. I am playing the Wii Bowling. I must say, this system is the most peculiar device that I have ever been in contact with. Earlier, I read the manual, trying to comprehend the complex wiring and equations that this so-called Wii is made up of, but I cannot seem to understand. It infuriates me, and so I am trying to get my revenge by getting to know this confounded contraption. "

" So....you're playing the Wii, " Jupiter murmured, a confused expression painted on her face, " but....why ? "

Cyrus nodded once, and then turned his eyes back to the television screen. " Jupiter, you and I are probably the two most serious people in this organization. Even so, I need to have a hobby or two. "

" Why ? "

" It's one of those things that keeps me sane and out of the medicine cabinets, " Cyrus stated. " Hobbies are a peculiar thing. Most of them are pointless to this world. For example, what does stamp collecting do for anybody ? "

Jupiter shrugged. " Uh, nothing, I guess. "

" Exactly. What is a stamp to this planet ? Nothing. A stamp is only used for placing on envelopes. Nothing else. They cannot be eaten, and they do not contribute greatly to our economy, so why collect them ? "

A cheerful voice boomed out of the speakers that were also attatched to the portable TV as Cyrus made a strike. Jupiter gawked slightly at the TV screen. " So....do you enjoy this hobby ? " she asked.

" I feel nothing, " Cyrus testily replied. " It's just merely a hobby. You should already know that, Jupiter. "

" Okay, then....."

" Though, I do this as a hobby because I am fascinated by electronic devices. I guess that's what a hobby is all about. " He paused. " But what interests you, Jupiter ? Besides being my protection wall for a day ? "

Jupiter's cheeks flustered slightly as she glared at Cyrus. " Sir, I only do this out of loyalty for the organization. If you died, we would die, too. "

Cyrus's lips twitched. " You make that sound like it's a bad thing. "

" Well....isn't it ? "

" I guess so....I don't know. But...you didn't answer my question. What are your hobbies ? "

Jupiter sighed. " You're going to think it's retarded. "

" No. I'll probably think of nothing. "

" ....I stamp collect. "

(...............................)

_**" FWAHAHAHAHAHA ! THAT IS FUNNY ! "**_ Cyrus boomed, dropping the Wii Remote on the floor. " I didn't even think I could_ feel_ funny ! "

-.- " Thank you, Cyrus, for thinking of nothing of my hobby. I'm glad you feel happy for the first time in a decade. "

" _Two_ decades, actually, " Cyrus corrected, quickly regaining his unemotional composure as he picked up his remote. " After my seventh birthday, I always felt nothing but emptiness. I blame Giratina. And Celebi. The damn green pixie thing....."

Jupiter winced. " So....do you want me to leave now, Sir ? "

Cyrus wagged his remote at the commander. " No. You are my guard for today, and therefore you are technically my maid. "

" Maid ? "

" What, would you rather have me speak ghetto talk and say that you're my...bitchy ho ? "

o.o " No, I'm good with maid. "

" Good, because I feel uncomfortable speaking in urban talk, " Cyrus muttered, shuddering. " It seems odd. "

" Okay....."

Jupiter attempted to walk out of the office, but Cyrus shook his head. " Jupiter.... _Maid _Jupiter. You must assist me with something before you're relieved of your in-office duties, " he stated.

" What do you need assistance with ? " Jupiter inquired, a hint of playful rebelliousness in her eyes.

* * *

(Two hours later.....)

" Yes ! 155 to 127 ! "

Cyrus winced. " This....is the fourteenth time in the row that you have defeated me, Jupiter, " he murmured.

Jupiter grinned as she wagged her Wii Remote. " Do you want to play again, Sir ? "

The blue-haired criminal mastermind nodded once. Jupiter pointed her remote to ' Play Again ', and another game started. Cyrus pointed to his little Mii avatar. " That depressing face will be the face that will control the Wii world in five years, " he said smugly.

" What about my Mii ? " Jupiter inquired, pointing to her dark-haired character.

" Ehhh, she could be second-in-command. "

" What about me ? " Jupiter asked, scooting her chair closer to her superior's.

Cyrus shut his eyes as his cold, firm hand patted the top of Jupiter's head softly. " Not....a hobby, " he mumbled. " Just a person that is better at Wii Bowling than I. But that will change ! " he exclaimed, in an unusually excited tone for him. " I will win this game and defeat you, formidable foe ! "

Jupiter smirked. " I'd like to see you try ! "

And so guard duty seemed even better than the purple-haired commander thought it would be. Even though she may have been guarding a blue-haired man who was obsessed with technology, she liked how she was better at him at something other than being a serious worker.

End


End file.
